Pour l'amour d'un Bâtard
by lion no kalista
Summary: Qu'a pensé Iason à la veille de sa mort ? Seul, mutilé... a quoi réfléchit-il ?


Je ne ressens pas la douleur physique pour le moment. La seule qui compte, la vraie souffrance, se situe dans ma poitrine.

Moi, Iason Mink, blondie de Tanagura, le préféré de Jupiter, chef du syndicat meurt doucement et pourtant je m'en moque. Pour le moment, je regarde l'être que j'aime, partir comme il le peut pour sauver l'homme qu'il aime. Il s'éloigne, loin de moi, emportant son précieux fardeau. Je lui ai sauvé la vie, me mutilant et ...je ne regrette rien.

Fier et hautain comme mon rang me l'impose, je ne laisse personne me dicter mes faits et gestes. Je n'accepte de conseils de personne pas même de mon meilleur ami, Raoul. Je n'ai rien voulu écouté, je ne voulais que personne, pas même Jupiter, ne vienne se mêler de ma vie privée.

Pourtant, ils avaient raison, malheureusement Jupiter et Raoul avaient raison. Riki est ma seule faiblesse...mais ma plus grande faiblesse, mon talon d'Achille comme me dit Katze mais en même temps... mon plus précieux cadeau de la vie.

Je me suis perdu. Perdu il y a trois ans.

Lorsque, pour la première fois, j'ai posé mon regard, habituellement froid et indifférent sur un bâtard de Cérès, sur la lie de ce que l'on appelle l'humanité. Lorsque, malgré moi, fasciné par tant d'insolence et de beauté animale, je l'ai suivi dans cet appartement miteux où il s'est offert à moi, fier et orgueilleux.

Lorsque de retour, j'ai noué des chaînes autour de ses chevilles et de ses poignets, je ne me suis pas rendu compte immédiatement, que c'est autour de mon coeur que les chaînes resserraient leur étreinte.

Lorsque, pensant le dresser pour qu'il devienne un Animal obéissant, lui me dressait à l'aimer.

Maintenant, je ne peux que constater mon échec.

Riki est parti emportant avec lui, ce Guy auquel il tient tant. Je reste là, seul au milieu de cet enfer.

J'aurai tant aimé qu'il tienne un peu à moi, mais ce n'était qu'utopie de ma part. J'ai possédé son corps si souvent sans jamais atteindre son coeur. Avant qu'il ne parte, j'ai remarqué les larmes qui ont emplies ses yeux, étaient-elles pour moi ? ...Encore un espoir futile

La mort ne m'effraye pas. Non, je suis mort un peu plus chaque jour depuis que mon coeur brûle et se consume pour un animal qui ne m'aimera jamais ou au pire, n'aura pas une once d'affection pour moi, son Maître.

Je l'ai libéré de son anneau et rendu à la vie minable de Cérès, enfin, je le lui ai laissé croire. J'avais espéré son retour un retour de son plein gré... je le voulais tellement.

Je voulais tellement qu'il maime un peu que je me suis mis tout Tanagura à dos. Personne ne pouvait imaginé cela, moi, impénétrable aux sentiments, insensible, mais soudain touché en plein coeur par un bâtard.

Je lui ai laissé un an de liberté. Lassé de la vie sans attrait des bas fonds de cette décharge, j'espérais qu'il me revienne de lui-même, trouvant refuge dans mes bras accueillant, mais en vain... Oh, il est revenu...mais pour une mauvaise raison. J'ai pourtant accepter, tant pis,... du moment qu'il était présent à mes cotés. Rien d'autre ne comptait du moment que je pouvais me reparaître de son corps, sa peau aussi douce que de la soie. Je connais tous ces points érogènes. La symphonie de ses gémissements est la plus douce des musiques. J'en ai sans doute perdu la raison.

Moi, le chef du Syndicat, j'ai perdu toute crédibilité au sein des miens et la situation prestigieuse qui est la mienne. Mais peu m'importait, seul lui comptait.

Mais que dire de plus je l'aime pour son insolence, son arrogance, sa beauté, son intelligence vive pour tout ce qu'il est...

Riki, mon Riki, mon animal.

Je ne suis pas du genre à me lamenter, encore moins à pleurer. Et pourtant la douleur qui m'étreint maintenant est plus grande que la perte de mes jambes.

Riki a choisi. Il a choisi Guy.

Ce bâtard qui l'a émasculé juste pour quil ne m'appartienne plus. Se doute-t-il que Riki est à moi, même diminué ainsi ?

Je le hais, maudite ordure qui joue au preux chevalier.

Mes sentiments se sont exacerbés au contact de mon Animal.

L'amour, la haine... autant de ressentis qui m'étaient étranger.

La chaleur autour de moi devient suffocante, j'attends la mort avec patience et résignation et avec elle, la fin de mes tourments.

Un bruit de pas interromps le cours de mes pensées.

Impossible... je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je sens mon coeur faire un bond formidable dans ma poitrine, un autre sentiment fait brusquement son apparition, je crois que l'on appelle cela : l'espoir.

- Riki ...pourquoi ?

Il est là, s'approchant avec difficulté. Il a du mal à marcher mais arrive enfin à ma hauteur. Il me parle mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il me dit tant mon coeur bat fort qu'il m'assourdit. Mon esprit et ... mon âme ? sont en ébullition.

Il s'assoit contre moi. Je peux ressentir sa chaleur, son odeur qui est le plus enivrant des parfums. Je n'ose bouger je n'ose prendre mon Animal dans mes bras. Il est à présent blotti contre mon épaule. Il n'y a plus de douleurs, il n'y a plus que lui et moi unis pour la première fois plus sûrement que lors de nos étreintes.

J'ai attendu longtemps pour que ce jour arrive. J'ai secrètement désespéré le retour de Riki maintenant, j'ai ce que je voulais le plus dans lunivers.

Peu m'importe les honneurs, le prestige d'être un blondie, de faire partie de la plus haute société de Tanagura si l'amour est absent de ma vie. Si Riki n'est pas là, près de moi, comme maintenant, plus rien n'a d'importance.

Je me permets un sourire, fait extrêmement rare chez moi. J'observe droit devant moi, je n'ai pas besoin de le regarder, son contact me suffit.

Mon coeur est empli de quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, que je n'arrive pas à analyser. Je me sens vivant... à l'aube de ma mort. Quelle ironie.

Mais je suis trop fier pour avouer.... trop bien programmer, pour lui avouer combien je l'aime.

Il me propose une black moon, sûrement un cadeau de Katze. Je sais ce que sont ces cigarettes, leurs effets sur l'organisme. J'ignore si mon corps réagira comme celui de Riki.

J'accepte et nous fumons, ensemble. La fumée âcre pénètre mes poumons, ce n'est pas agréable, mais pour la première fois, nous partageons quelque chose.

Je sens le corps de Riki s'affaisser doucement contre moi. Je le serre plus étroitement dans mon giron. Il renverse sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule. Je le contemple s'éteindre doucement. Nos yeux s'accrochent et ne se lâchent plus. Son regard marron, empli de flammes lorsque je lui fais lamour, se fait doux et tendre en plongeant dans le bleu de mes yeux, me transmettant ses émotions.

Il m'aime, maintenant je le sais, j'en suis sûr.

Je suis heureux, plus rien n'entrave mon bonheur.

Ses paupières se ferment avec lenteur. Le poison fait son effet, je serre maintenant contre moi le corps inerte de mon amant.

La peine et la douleur montent en moi, mais dans peu de temps, je ne serais plus.

Le scandale de Tanagura va trouver une fin paisible avec la disparition des amants maudits.

Finalement, je les plains. Bien que tard, j'emporte avec moi le plus précieux des souvenirs, l'étincelle d'amour dans les prunelles de Riki, un amour enfin partager. Quelque chose que l'argent ou le dressage des tous les Animaux n'achètent pas et qu'ils n'auront jamais.

Les explosions se rapprochent,... c'est la fin... je le rejoins.

Fin.

Voila ce que m'a inspiré les deux OAV de ce magnifique manga que j'adore. Laissez vos commentaires si vous voulez, cela fait toujours plaisir. Qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais. Biz et merci de m'avoir lue.


End file.
